


Deadly Love Blooms in Twos

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [15]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Hanahaki disease, a deadly affliction of one sided love that causes flowers to grow in the lungs of the one lovesick for another.Only two known cures exist. A special surgery, one to remove the flowers and roots directly, but eliminates the strong feelings of love in the process. Or, the subject of the patient's one sided love will love them back, allowing the flowers to leave and the Hanahaki expelled.What happens when your love blooms for two and not one?





	1. Bright Blue, Deep Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had to use my laptop to tag this properly. Smh.
> 
> Anyway I'm FINALLY writing my own Hanahaki fic! I've been on the bandwagon too long to not write one but there are a lot here that are SO GOOD. Like go read some good Hanahaki fics what are you doing over here with my trashy one?

Ouma stared long at the two boys doing push-ups outside.

He ignored the third party. Maki Harukawa had nothing to do with his interests as he watched Momota Kaito cheer Saihara Shuuichi on despite only doing half the push-ups himself. Saihara calls the astronaut out on it, and he just laughs, picking up his own pace. Ouma doesn't know how long he's been staring at their training routines, or for how many nights knowing he can do far, far better things than just stare, but he can't peel his eyes from the two cheering each other on.

Eventually, the two (and Harukawa, but he couldn't care less about that murderer) begin to turn in for the night, walking back to the dormitory building, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Momota takes the lead as usual as he walks into his dorm. Ouma hears the footsteps race up the stairs, a "Goodnight Shuuichi, Harumaki!" and a quick slam of the door across the hall. He hears Saihara chuckle as he goes into his own dorm on the lower floor in a much quieter manner and the killer walk into her own without second thought.

With a sigh, Ouma returns to the white board he'd taken into his room from the warehouse. He had Gonta help him get it up the stairs back when the larger boy was still gullible to his lies. Though, after the Insect Meet and Greet, he doesn't know what the boy will do if he tries to manipulate him again. At this point he's rather not find out and just go with the flow without him.

His thoughts slowly drift back to being on Saihara and Momota. He doesn't know why he keeps thinking about the two. Saihara with his seemingly unending kindness and consideration, Momota with his drive and ability to bring out the best in the worst of people.... it made no sense why he just keeps thinking and thinking about these two. Thoughts of them swirl in his head and make his chest flutter in a way he's never felt before. It's exhilarating yet also dangerous to think as such of two people like this. He doesn't understand it, and it makes no logical sense to him.

With a long sigh, Ouma finally turns away from his white board. Thoughts of Saihara and Momota distracting him, making his chest start to ache and tense with how he feels. He never trusts his feelings but right now he can't help but notice how unnaturally attached he is to thinking about both the detective and the astronaut. His chest feels more tense the more he thinks about them, but he just can't seem to stop doing so as the two smiling together infect his mind, impossible to tear away from the thoughts of them accepting him.

The tension in his chest soon starts making him cough. It's a long, drawn out, dry coughing that he tries to cover with his pillow in order to keep him from waking up others in the dorm who are sleeping. It's just a cough after all, be it a pretty painful one. After an extended period of coughing into his pillow, Ouma finally finds air and takes a deep breath. Thinking he must have coughed something gross up, he looks at his pillow.

Only to find a bright blue and deep purple petal petals in his pillow. Just two. He was no flower expert but they looked to be two shades of the same kind of flower. Where did they come from? There weren't any flowers in his room, nor had there been prior to this at any point. Had he coughed them out? When had he eaten blue and purple flowers? Why is his chest so heavy?

Thoughts on Saihara and Momota leak back in, and cause him to cough again. He spits out more purple and blue flower petals this time, growing more confused. Why did thinking about those two cause him to cough up painful petals like this? He supposes he should go and research this in the library tomorrow when he gets the chance. Ouma's never heard of a sickness that makes flowers fill his lungs when he thinks about people, it's weird and illogical. He tries thinking of other students, but it's only Momota and Saihara who stir a reaction in him.

With his experiments complete for the day, he decides he should get some rest, so he can read into these odd flower petals he's coughed up. He sighs with his now heavy chest and climbs into bed. His head hits the pillow after days with no sleep and he passes out instantly. His dreams are filled with the two boys, and his chest hurts.

He wakes the next morning with blood and petals all over his pillow.

And he knows no one can know about whatever is wrong with him.


	2. Love's Deadly Flowers

He quickly moves to the library that morning to look into whatever the hell he's been infected with, when he sees a book covered in flowers and blood that was sloppily cleaned up. 

Apparently he wasn't the only one in this place with this strange affliction, as he moves to the book. Maybe it has the information he's looking for as he slowly and with slight disgust picks up the bloody book. He's surprised he hadn't noticed anyone with a disease like this before, seeing as he finds himself to be very observant. Still, it proves he can hide this odd flower sickness until he can get rid of it, easily. Maybe looking for this other person with these bloody flowers should make it onto his agenda.

Still, Ouma has no time for such matters, he's got a disease to read up on, and subsequently cure before it hinders his progress in a major way. With ease as not to spray bloody petals everywhere, Ouma begins to flip through the book. Page after page of different afflictions fill his vision, but nothing useful seems to appear until he reaches the back of the book. Bingo!

Holding his breath, the supreme leader begins reading.

**Hanahaki disease.**

A deadly affliction of one sided love that causes flowers to grow in the lungs of the one lovesick for another.

Only two known cures exist. A special surgery, one to remove the flowers and roots directly, but eliminates the strong feelings of love in the process. Or, the subject of the patient's one sided love will love them back, allowing the flowers to leave and the Hanahaki expelled.

Ouma runs the name of the disease over his tongue over and over. Reading the description made a few things start to turn gears in his mind. One sided love? For who? Who does he love and why?! He's an evil leader, he's not supposed to love! All this book did was leave him more puzzled, and with no hint to a cure to boot! Well, it did state the cure. All he'd have to do is get a surgery and get the dumb flowers removed, problem solved!

Problem not solved.

It was when he thought about getting the surgery that Ouma was met with a horrifying fact. He doesn't want the surgery. He can't reason why he doesn't want it, the flowers are just a burden to his progress anyway! But he just can't bring himself to just remove his feelings like this. Theses feelings of love take over his soul, thoughts of blue and purple he just can't rip from his soul as much as he wants to...!

Pain takes his chest and he coughs out more flowers all over the book. Great. That must have been how the blood got on there in the first place thanks to the mystery hanahaki student. No use in crying over spilt milk, or blood soiled books. He'll just throw the dumb thing in the trash and bury it so no one finds his bloody flowers.

So, that's what he does, thanking what little luck he does have no blood got on his bright white uniform. What a mess that would have ended up being. At the very least he doesn't have to deal with any of that yet, but he should start planning ahead for when he inevitably has to take care of that kind of stuff. 

The fact that hanahaki was deadly was also a concern to him. He doesn't want to die, he doesn't want to get the surgery. He doesn't know how to get others to fall in love with him. As if they would with everything he's said and done up to this point. Long story short, he's screwed and doesn't know how to fix it. He sighs as he pushes more trash on top of the bloody book that confirmed he's in deep shit.

After he finished, he heads to the dining hall to meet with everyone else like every morning. Standing outside the doors, the morning announcement finally sounds, allowing him to open the doors and walk in to get something to eat. Quick to grab and scarf down a meal before anyone can come in and poison it, Ouma sits in a chair and waits for everyone to come in the room as they wake.

He counts each student as they all enter, making sure no one is dead or missing at the same time as dropping his usual lies all over the place. His lies make him who he is, and it's something he won't give up easy. It's also something that must be helping this stupid hanahaki disease slowly damn him. The people he apparently loves don't tolerate his lies well, just like everyone else. He sips his panta slowly, trying to think of a way to get this flower out of him without loosing his feelings.

Momota walks in the room with a grunt, looking obviously exhausted. His cloudy purple eyes showed he didn't get much sleep last night as he flops down in one of the chairs with another disapproving grunt. He has to sit next to Ouma due to it being one of the only remaining avalible chairs. He isn't too happy about that.

"Stay up too late last night, Momota-chan?" Ouma bats his eyes at the taller astronaut, who grunts. He turns to look Ouma in the eye and stare down at the shorter yet much more peppy leader.

"Mind your damn business you little shit" he mumbles in his half asleep state. "Honestly, why do I still give a fuck about you" he turns to look away from Ouma with a huff as tightness grows in the leader's chest. He feels the petals of hanahaki tickle his throat, but he's able to push most of them down. Already the nearby smell of flowers and blood was making him feel sick. 

While trying to drag his thoughts away from the astronaut beside him, another presence takes to the other chair beside Ouma and he nearly spits the flowers he was already holding back. Of all the people to be the last one here...

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was taking a bit long in the showers" Saihara tells the rest of the group with softspoken sincerity. He's seated next to Ouma now, no qualms about it like Momota had. Discussions begin around the room now that the detective had arrived, but Ouma was growing increasingly nervous under his facade. After all the important stuff is said, Ouma excuses himself before breakfast is served, to many a confused look following him as he calmly walks out of the dining hall.

He breaks into a sprint and rushes into the men's washroom, throwing open a stall and moving to heave and gag over the porcelain bowl. Flowers and blood, blue as Saihara's hair in sunlight, deep as the purple of Momota's hair at dusk, red as the life being thrown out of him, explode into the bowl as his chest burns. It's so hard to breathe! He gasps, pants, waits for the vile coughing to end and flushes the toilet, moving to clean up the mess he had left after his episode.

He's so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma's flower: Hydrangeas:  
> The vigorously growing Hydrangea shrub symbolizes diverse meanings including:
> 
> Heartfelt and honest emotions of any kind  
> Gratitude and thanksgiving to someone else  
> Developing a deeper understanding between two people  
> Heartlessness and acting without thinking about the feelings of another  
> Frigidity and disinterest in a romantic proposal  
> Boasting and bragging about false accomplishments  
> Abundance and prosperity  
> Grace and beauty, sometimes taken to an extreme of vanity and narcissism  
> Apology
> 
> //look at me I picked a flower that comes in blue and purple//


End file.
